Blame the Alcohol
by lilalexis131
Summary: Her 21st birthday isnt being spent how she expected it, but...could she really complain on whats happened? She got to drink, be at a fancy club, and she got to have some fun with two hot guys. Only, she blames the alcohol for half of the actions she made that night.


She has no idea how the Hitachain twins convinced her, but here she was, the night of her 21st birthday in a bar and what she thought was a riddiculous get up.

Of course, thanks to both Hikaru and Kaoru, it was anything but ridiculous. They had the tiny brunette in a skin tight ruby red dress that left little to the imagination, much to the girls dismay. To make her discomfort more apparent, they managed to stick her in 4" black heels, adorn her in black chain necklaces that fell just below her bust, and dangly black earrings that had tiny ruby's in them. They had her hair curled in loose waves that fell messily around her face. To make the twins' 'masterpiece' complete, she had on smokey eyeshadow and cherry red lipstick.

She sighed for the upteenth time that night and ignored the twins' complaints of her ruining their carefully planned party, before interrupting them by standing.

"Fine! Be quiet. Ill enjoy myself. Just let me get drunk first" She said before leaving and walking to the bar silently.

Ever true to her word, Haruhi proceeded to get blind drunk, so much so, she never noticed when Kyouya and Tamaki showed up. One minute she was alone at the bar drinking, the next, Tamaki and Kyouya were sitting beside her, sporting their own drinks.

She giggled softly at soemthing Tamaki said, then stood up downing her drink. "One of you have to dance with me" She announced before nodding, a slight slur to her words before turning without a word and heading to the dance floor.

Haruhi smirked a little to herself when Talk Dirty to Me starting blasting through the clubs speakers. "How fitting..."She murmured before closing her eyes and getting lost in the beat of the music.

Get Jazzy on it

Im that flight that you get on, International

First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable

'cause i know what the girl them need,

New York to Haiti

I got lipstick stains on my passport,

You make it hard to leave

As she was grinding along with the music she felt hands grab her waist and pull her against the person from behind. She faltered only for a second, opening her eyes to glance at the person, and when she saw it was Tamaki, she only shrugged off the feeling of dancing with him and let herself get lost in the music again

Been around the world, don't speak the language

But your booty don't need explaining

all i really need to understand it

when you talk dirty to me

talk dirty to me

talk dirty to me

talk dirty to me

get jazzy on it

As Haruhi was grinding with the music and against Tamaki, she felt him pull her to him tightly, against his growing arousal. She felt her cheeks burn slightly and bit her lip, feeling her own body start to tingle with the sensation of arousal, and -making a bold move which she'd later blame the alcohol for- reached behind her and gripped the blondes hips tightly, holding him to her and going to give a slow, hard grind against him. She smirked whne she heard the gasp, then the hard press of his hips to her.

"Shit...Haruhi..." Tamaki gasped out quietly, swooping down to kiss her neck and give it a hard nip as he pulled her to him tighter still, manipulating her hips to move against him in a thrusting motion. As he did this and nipped at her neck, she felt herself flush further and her body break out into a sweat as she was turned on further.

you know the words to my songs

no hable ingles

Our conversations ait long

but you know what is

I know the girl them want,

London to Taiwan

I got lipstick stains on my passport

I think i need a new one

Turning in the blondes arms quickly, Haruhi reached up and gripped his hair and pulled him down to kiss him roughly, holding him tight against her.

Tamaki, not going to give up this chance, moved his hands from her hips to her ass, pulling her tight against him. He groaned against her lips when she pressed heavily against his straining erection, and moved her tighter to him, grinding against her. Pleasure shot through his spine and he broke the kiss, breathing heavily and moving to kiss down her neck, moving his hips against her with the beat of the music.

He let out a startled gasp when he felt her hand cup him through his jeans. He bit down on her neck a little roughly when she gave him a light squeeze. "Fuck, Haruhi...what are you doing?" He gasped out softly, his hips giving a involentary thrust in her hand.

Wincing only slightly from the bite, she continued to palm him through his jeans. "Im having fun and enjoying myself. You should do the same" she replied, taking his distraction as a chance to latch onto his neck and give a hard suck, determined to leave her mark on him. By now, the alcohol was making her mind hazier and her actions a blur, and was only pulled out of it by Tamaki's hand gripping hers forcefully, his face pinched tight in pain.

"We cant do this here" He muttered, cheeks flushed and breathing labored, as he clutched her hand that had slipped into his now unbuttoned jeans. "lets get a drink and cool off" He murmured, zipping his pants up quickly and leading her over to the bar, ordering them both a drink. When he got them, he led her over to a booth and slid in first before pulling her down beside him. After only a moment of sitting, he lifted the drink up to his lips and took a large sip from it, sighing softly at the slow burn. He looked over at Haruhi silently, and smiled a little, seeing her attention momentarily distracted by the drink in front of her she was slowly downing. He hummed softly before going to reach for her chin and turn her face towards him then lean down to capture her lips in a kiss.

Haruhi squealed softly in surprise before going to kiss him back eagerly and shift her body to face him fully, her dress riding up dangerously high from the movement. She groaned softly when she felt him nip at her lips and tug her hair, moving her to a better angle. She felt her face burn when his free hand moved from her back, along her sides before coming to rest on her hip. She moved closer to him, sighing at the pressure and moved her hand to his lap to rub his erection through his jeans, causing the blonde to hiss out and deepen the kiss.

"Haruhi..."He moaned, thrusting up slightly in her hand, suddenly greateful for the tables cover. Boldly, he moved his hand from her hip to the tops of her thighs and danced his fingers along the edge of her dress, creating goosebumps to break out on her skin. he danced closer and closer to wear she wanted him, but wouldnt move his hand further, much to her irritation and her amusement. He chuckled softly when he felt her irritated huff and pulled his hand up to where she wanted him, towards her dripping core. "Oh Haruhi...i wouldnt have never pegged you for someone who would want to engage in this type of thing publicly" He breathed out airly near her heat, giving in to her demands and moving his fingers up to the waiting warmth between her thighs.

"...Just shut up and go on" She muttered through her alcohol induced haze and moved her hand back to his lap, this time unbuttoning his jeans and pulling him free from his boxers. She wrapped her fingers around his length and gave it a slow tug, root to tip, then repeated the process when Tamaki moaned out lowly and bucked into her hand. She growled slightly when he stopped his own movement towards her own arousal and stopped her movements over him and and went to force his hand into movement again.

For once taking the hint, he moved his hands under the hem of her dress. He froze however, when he met no barrier between his hands and her dripping core. "No panties, Haruhi?" He asked softly, pulling back slightly to look at her in surprise, "how interesting..."He murmured before making a sudden swipe through her folds, gathering up her juices as he went. "And so wet already...how greedy of you" he said softly, smirking a little , which earned him a glare from the brunette.

"The dress doesnt really allow me to wear anything under it..." She muttered, moving over his hand to try and get his fingers to rub over the sensitive nub at the top of her slit, all the while still moving her hand over him.

They kept this pace up until she felt Tamaki swell and pulse in her hand, his groan echoing in her ears as he came, his white seed splattering over his jeans and her hand messily. And again, to her irritation, Tamakis hand stopped its movement. A quick glance at his face, lazy and satisfied, Haruhi knew she wouldnt be getting the same release he had moments ago. She heaved a heavy sigh and grabbed a napkin, cleaning her hand and going to stand, smoothing her dress back down. With barely a look at the blonde, she stormed away from the table and back to where the twins were sitting, only now Kyouya was sitting with them.

"Ooooh! Haruhi got some!" Kaoru hooted, a shit eating grin crossing his features. "Who got to you? See, told you that dress would get you someone" he continued, obviously proud of himself. "Especially if those hickeys mean anything...Was he a good lay?" He asked curiously, missing his twins look of disgust towards him.

"I didnt get laid. Just got him off" She muttered, touching her neck lightly. "I think i need more to drink...especially just to finish tonight" She said sighing heavily. She huffed a little and rolled her eyes when Tamaki sauntered over to the table, his afterglow apparent on his face, along with the tell-tale hickeys on his own neck.

"No! You didnt!" Hikaru gasped out in shock, over his twins loud laughter. "You and tono did it!?" He exclaimed, looking wide eyed between the two.

"No, he certainly didnt!"She snapped angrily, getting more upset as they continued to laugh, her face burning red when she heard Kaoru laugh even harder and gasped out a " Tono couldn't even get her off! No wonder Haruhi's so pissed off! He only worried about getting himself off...haha"

Tamaki flushed a dark red and looked at Haruhi with wide eyes. "You didnt finish...?" He asked, sounding surprised, then flushed further when she snapped out her denial. "I thought...before i...You had...oh" He muttered, now clearly embarressed and looked down.

"How about we just drop it and focus more on drinking and getting drunk?"She asked frowning and cutting off any further conversation on the matter. "Tamaki. your turn for drinks. Actually, make it a few rounds of shots, the strong stuff" She said, glaring at everyone and going to slide into the booth besides Kyouya, who had yet to say a word. "Nothing to add, Ootori?"She asked, looking at the raven with a deep frown.

"Nothing at all, Haruhi" He said softly smirking and shaking his head a bit as he sipped his scotch and leaned back in the seat, watching her.

"Good."She sniffed out nodding a little and sat back, crossing her legs and having her dress ride up again. She had long sinced stopped caring if she looked decent or not. She did notice the slight look of interest Kyouya gave her, his gaze roaming up and down her figure slowly, lingering on the newely exposed skin she was showing off. When Tamaki came back to the table with the shots, she grabbed one for herself and downed it quickly, wincing a bit at the burn as it went down.

"Careful Haruhi...wouldnt want you to get sick" Kyouya murmured, smirking behind his glass. "After all, you wouldnt want to show everyone you cant handle your liquore..."He added in, knowing he'd get a reaction from her.

"You obviously havent been around when Ive drank, Ootori"She said lowly, narrowing her eyes.

"Lets prove it then. First one to get sick loses" He said smirking more as he watched her.

"No way. Not until youve had more to drink and got to my level. Two more shots"She told him pushing them over to him then gaped as she saw him down them, then the rest of his scotch, without so much as a wince.

"Game on, Haruhi..."He murmured looking at her and grinning a little, his glasses reflecting the light from the club.

Haruhi swallowed thickly, just now fully understanding what she agreed to.


End file.
